Shamrock Shakes
by Captain Alaska
Summary: It's a crisp Spring Night at McDonald's and Rancis Fluggerbutter orders one of his favorite McDonald's beverages: The Shamrock Shake. When it's mid-term week and Rancis is alone in an empty McDonald's can a certain snarky girl keep him company? What more can Shamrock Shakes mean to Rancis after this night?


**Shamrock Shakes**

_Okay, I was eating McDonald's late last night for dinner, and I was drinking a large Shamrock Shake (DEEEEELICIOUS) and this Vanilla/Butter idea popped into my mind. I hope you like it because it sounded cute in my head. Rancis and Vanellope are about 16 in this fic. If they were 9 or 10 like in the movie, then I wouldn't know how to explain them being at a McDonald's at 11 PM._

* * *

**(McDonald's. Undisclosed Location)**

"Good evening, how may I help you sir?" The counter clerk asked a sixteen year old young man. He was about 6' 1", had thick golden hair, wore a brown jacket and a brown baseball cap.

"One large Shamrock Shake please," the young man replied tiredly. He had dark bags under his eyes, and he was slumping slightly. It was near the midterms of the second semester of the chool year, and he had been cramming for his mid-terms, so he decided to treat his hard work to a delicious Minty Shamrock Shake. The counter clerk rang up the drink and got the cup out.

"Okay, that'll be $4.59 please," she asked politely. The counter clerk was sixteen, about 5'9", had dark raven hair, a red hair tie, and a Mint green hoodie she got to wear since it was late at night and the manager was cool with it. The young man dug out a $5 bill and handed it to the sixteen year old counter clerk. Her name tag read 'Vanellope' and she seemed nice.

"Here you go Vanellope," The young man said.

"Okay Rancis, it'll be up in about a minute okay?" Vanellope asked as she set the empty cup under the shake spout. Rancis did a double-take. He was so tired he almost forgot that Vanellope went to his High School.

"Thank you Vanellope," he replied, not wanting to hint that he forgot her for a moment. Rancis' baby-blue eyes darted around the deserted restaurant. The lobby was cleaned and Vanellope was the only other person working besides the manager. It was weird being inside a McDonald's this late at night and seeing it nearly deserted. Rancis was so in-tune with his thoughts that Vanellope had to tap his arm to get his attention.

"Hey, Earth to Rancis, your shake's been done for awhile now!" She said. Rancis' eyes snapped to attention as he looked down at the creamy green deliciousness. Vanellope giggled inwardly as Rancis picked up the shake and began to suck it down. He left the counter and went to sit down by himself.

_'Why do I have to have such dick teachers for mid-terms?'_ he thought to himself while sitting down. Subconsciously, Rancis had chosen to sit right next to the large window of the lobby, and he got a great view of the empty parking lot, with the bright LED lights shining down on blank pavement. "Mmm, that's good," Rancis said as he continued to sip his Shamrock Shake.

"Hey, d'you mind if I join you?" a voice cut through his silent thoughts. Rancis looked up to see Vanellope standing next to the table with her own Shamrock Shake. "Well, are you gonna sit there and stare at me or can I sit down?" She joked. Rancis shook his head to get clear thoughts going and he gestured with his hand.

"Of course I don't mind," he replied. Vanellope smiled and sat down across from him, sipping on her shake.

"So, how have you been?" Vanellope asked. "No offense, but you look like crap Rancis," she said and played with her straw. Rancis rubbed his bagged eyes and breathed hard through his nose.

"I feel like crap to be honest," Rancis retorted sleepily, "cramming for those damned mid-terms has been keeping me up at night," he yawned and covered his mouth.

"I know how you feel, it must be hard to cram so hard like that _and_ work at a movie theatre?" Vanellope asked while munching on her cherry.

"No not at all, my boss knows it's mid-term time and she let me take a few days off to study, she's really cool," Rancis explained and took another sip of his Shamrock Shake. Rancis all of a sudden felt, funny. He noticed that it started when Vanellope sat down across from him. What was this? He and Vanellope were good friends, but with taking different classes and having work schedules around the same time, they didn't have a lot of time to hang out.

"Yeah, my boss understands too, but I'm the only employee willing to work here," Vanellope rolled her eyes and stuck her straw in the whipped cream and sucked it all up, "I love whipped cream," she said. "By the way," she started, "what new movies does your theatre have? I haven't been able to check lately," Vanellope questioned. Rancis ceased sipping his shake, which was now 3/4 of the way gone, and cleared his throat.

"We got Need For Speed two days ago," Rancis replied, "I recommend it, it's really good if you like racing that," Rancis joked. He was British, and he adored Formula 1 racing. But, he and everybody at school knew that Vanellope was big into NASCAR, especially her favorite driver by the name of Jeff Gordon.

"Oh my gosh, I've been wanting to see that since January!" Vanellope gushed, "is it _really _good?" She asked. Then, Vanellope's boss, Tamora Calhoun, walked up.

"Hey kid, I'm about to lock up, you better get out of here unless you want to set the alarm off," she warned.

"Guess that's our cue to go," Vanellope remarked and stood up. Rancis threw away his now empty shake and zipped up his jacket. The two exited the restaurant as Calhoun set the alarm.

"Oh my yes, extremely entertaining, a great homage to the video game," Rancis replied.

"Good, do you think next week after finals are over, I could come see it?" Vanellope wondered as the two stood next to their cars. The brisk spring air was still chilly, the two shivered slightly as goosebumps formed on their skin.

"Of course Vanellope," Rancis retorted, "since you and I are friends, I can get you in for free," he added.

"Sweet!" Vanellope said and pumped her fist in the air. She also jumped slightly, but she didn't notice that she was standing on a patch of ice and accidentally slipped. "OUCH!" She cried out as her head hit the ground.

"Oh my God are you alight?" Rancis asked as he helped his friend up from the ground. Vanellope rubbed her head as Rancis stood her on her feet. There was a nasty bump already starting to form.

"Yeah, I'm alright Rancis," she replied and rubbed her head, wincing as she touched the bump.

"Here, tell you what," Rancis said, "since tomorrow is Saturday, how about I drive you home and then tomorrow morning I can bring you to work?" Rancis suggested. Vanellope looked from her car to Rancis and then felt the bump again. She was already tired as hell and the bump didn't help her, so what did she have to lose?

"Yeah sure, can you get me home in one piece?" Vanellope joked. Rancis smiled and unlocked his 1982 Pontiac Trans-Am and opened Vanellope's door. As his hand helped her into the seat, Vanellope's face slightly turned red, but Rancis didn't notice. _'Keep it cool Vanell,'_ she told herself.

"I watch Formula 1, so of course Vanellope," he smirked.

"More like Formula boring," Vanellope teased. Rancis climbed into his seat and started up his car. "So, are you nervous for the mid-terms?" Vanellope asked while Rancis drove down the road.

"A little," Rancis replied, "mostly my Physical Science and Trigonometry classes; I want at least a B on both Mid-Terms," he explained.

"I know what you mean," Vanellope sympathized, "my Chemistry class and my Geometry classes are tough, I mean, I can add, subtract, multiply and divide, what else do I need to know?" She joked.

"Hmm," Rancis chuckled as he turned onto Vanellope's road, "so how is Jeff Gordon doing?" he curiously asked. Even though he liked Formula 1, there was a part of him that liked the rough and tough beating and banging of Stock Car racing.

"Amazing!" Vanellope cheered, "he has four straight top tens in the first four races!" She said excitedly.

"Wow, that is amazing, has he done that before?" Rancis asked while turning into Vanellope's driveway.

"Nope, and I know that sounds weird that he accomplished a first after over twenty years, but I guess there's a first time for- everything," Vanellope paused briefly as she unbuckled her seat belt and turned to Rancis. The two had their eyes locked and they couldn't tear their gazes away. _'Wow, he has beautiful eyes,'_ Vanellope thought.

'_I never noticed how cute her eyes are,'_ Rancis thought to himself. The two then unconsciously leaned closer and locked lips. They closed their eyes and got deeper into the kiss. Rancis' left hand gently caressed Vanellope's right cheek and Vanellope wrapped her right hand around Rancis' neck. The two then realized what they were doing and broke apart.

"Oh God, I am _so _sorry," Rancis apologized as he looked away, embarrassed like never before.

"N-no, it's fine," Vanellope tried to assure him, but was failing about as much as Danica Patrick. The two sat in awkward silence until Vanellope opened the door to leave, "thanks for the ride Rancis see ya tomorrow," she blushed, "you taste like shamrock shake by the way," she smiled and shut the car door. Rancis watched as Vanellope walked into her front door and closed it tight. Rancis touched his lips which were still tingling away and smiled.

"Shamrock Shakes," he smiled to himself before driving away.

**The End.**

* * *

_Did you guys like it? I'll admit it's definitely not my best, but I think it's cute. Please review. Cold Heart WILL be updated soon_


End file.
